paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Milahawlk
Carachte Milahawlk is an caracther of imvu and an strongest fighter, comed from the paralel universe where Galaxia and his weapon (The Eater of the World's) where defeated by his team. Milahawlk is strong and decisive about his decisions and command's, as he was one of the five first's all mighty heroes on his dimension to not die in combat (The rest of his ex-team where all dead by Galaxia). His weapon is called "Great Cross" and it have the power to oversize the power of his strenght, defense and energy in an infinite time, until Milahawlk desires to stop growing, and the form of the Great Cross is of an big cruzader with an lance and an Cross-Sword (bigger and shiner than Great Cross) as weapon's. '' ''Milahawlk was designed and thinked from scrap's of Mihawk (from the One Piece Series, since the name Milahawlk =Mihawk but with some more letter's.), but it is tottatly different of him, as Mihawk was an stranger pirate of the sea's, Milahawlk dosent have any secret, instead of that, he his very quiet and dosent talk so much with his partner's, neighter with his enemies. '' ''Milahawlk is an taller man, with white hair and some short/long type, as he his tan. He vest an black long coat with an japonese black skirt, holding his Great Cross on his back. His style of fighting is also unknow, but it look's like is an mix of Kung-Fu and Mia-Chua, and his Sword Style is the "Crossider". He have some power's, some are famous of him, as the "Lighting-Cross", or the "Rider-Blast" (some close to the cero's, but more dense". '' ''Biography Milahawlk borned in the "Losted City", in the time of havok and desctruction caused by Galaxia, as he realized since his litlle years of childhood that wasant no longer an city, but now an chaos-town, ready for his skill's to be proved. As Galaxia was dominating galaxy's, Milahawlk founded some mercenary's when he walked alone in the street's of Losted City, tryng to found some food and material's for his father and sister's. One day, at his 17 years old, Milahawlk found's Question, an Death Warrior of Galaxia. They fight against eachother, in an bloddy night at the Carnival ruin's in Losted City. Milahawlk survives against an playfull Question, but when this one start's to get serious, Milahawlk was almost diyng, if it wasant an man called Zafira (wich it will be his principal Partner in the future), helping him and defending him against Question. There is where Zafira meet's his mortal enemy, Question. Returning home and finished to talk to his familly, Milahawlk goes with Zafira into the discovery of an new havok world, and if it was possible, in an mission to find new member's to theyr group against Galaxia. They found the rest of theyr group now formally knowed as the "Savior's of the Light" (Milahawlk, Zafira, Goliax, Canazis and Gavgúla). '' ''To know more about the power of the Soul's and Weapon's, Milahawlk decided to go in an search at the Castle of Darkness, in the Waistland Zone. He goes alone, as he find's himself facing once more Question, this time without fooling around. Milahawlk and Question fighted hardly and with hatred for eachother, but it his Question who does an fatal attack that makes Milahawlk to go away of that place, not finding anithing usefull against Galaxia. As Milahawlk return's to his city, he saw an infinite chaos and desctrution, maded by the man's of Galaxia. With an pure rage inside of him, Milahawlk decide's to finish the life of Galaxia with his bare hand's. As the group of the SAVIORS OF THE LIGHT advanced with the plan's, Galaxia was not stupid and decided to oversize is power in case of anyone tryng to kill him. After some week's passed, the Saviors of the Light finished theyr quest on finding an army avaiable to fight Galaxia army, wich it was sucessed in an massasive war. Milhawlk didint losted time and goed against Galaxia, wich it was not possible, since Arnom (one of Galaxia's Death Warrior's), blocked the way and fighted with him, and as result, MIlhawlk tied with Arnom, but suffered an big injurie on his right arm and left arm together, as he was incapable to move them. Zafira grabed him and together they runned way with the Savior's of the Light. Since it was impossible to fight with Galaxia on that dimension, they quitted on protecting, till Andre (G.O.D in the past, now an protagonist) talked to them and decided to make the Savior's of the Light his own new team. After Andre opened an portal to his dimension, the Saviors of the Light haved finally reached theyr final chance to defeat Galaxia once and for all. ''''' '' Power's ' 'To Milhawlk, is not important on how many power's it have an warrior. It is how the warrior use it. Milhawlk skill's are one of the strongest's one's in the serie, as he his capable to teleport fastly and it isint so slow as it look's. ''' ''The Batlle against Galaxia '' '' ''